


Inaction

by WickedRitual



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Genocide, M/M, Minor Injuries, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual
Summary: UrGohs wandering habits leads him somewhere he dosen’t want to be, making him face the truth of what a Skeksis is capable of.





	1. Chapter 1

UrGoh felt as if he was going to be sick. The world was burning around him, it was so bright and too hot.

The air was filled with smoke and floating sparks of burning debris. He felt like he couldn’t breath, not as he watched in horror what he was capable of.

The sounds of screaming could be heard over the roars of the fire that engulfed homes, gardens, and a few unlucky creatures themselves. The forest was filled with blood curdling screams that echoed out into the night, infants wailing, chaos and fear as creatures called for their lost loved ones.

He could finally see why the other Mystics stayed in their meadow. Why they spoke so somberly of their others. He could see first hand what a Skeksis was. A cancer on Thra.

To release such a chaotic being on this world was a mistake, the Skeksis needed to be stopped, to be controlled, and trapped within an Urskek where they could hurt no more.

Urgoh’s chest tightened as he heard laughter. He wanted to throw up, how could he laugh at this.

By the tree line he saw a huge gangly shillohet through the smoke. He recognized the shape immediately, SkekGra. His shameful half, his putrid mistake.

Urgoh’s eyes widened, SkekGra had a struggle creature in his grasp, another under his foot, screaming as the Skeksis lifted his swards.

UrGoh wasn’t thinking, he dashed towards the smoky figure, not realizing when SkekGra’s gaze turned on him.

Just as he was about to reach his other half a giant sward sliced through the air in front of him, stabbed into the ground by UrGohs feet. It stood between himself and the Conqueror.

“Wanderer” even UrGoh could tell by his tone that the Conqueror was not happy he was here.

“What did you plan to do? Tackle me down? Hurt me a little?” SkekGra let out a mocking giggle at the thought.

“Kill you"

SkekGra feigned surprise “oh, kill me?”

He dropped the tearful creature in his hand, and lifted his foot to let the other run free as well. He gave all of his attention to UrGoh.

Menacingly he turned his entire body to face the mystic, and pulled his sward out of the earth.

“Than do it” SkekGra tossed his sward in the air, catching it by the blade, its hilt facing UrGoh. “kill us”

There was a sudden silence in the air, all of Thra seemed to go quiet although UrGoh knew the chaos continued around him. At this moment all he knew was SkekGra and the choice he had to make.

“Well” the Conqueror more aggressively pushed the sward towards his other half in offering. “Be strong for once”

A Long moment passed before UrGoh took the blades handle, his arm shaking.

“Good” the Conqueror released the blade under UrGohs control. He aligned the sharp pointed end to his stomach “let’s get this over with”

UrGoh was trembling so fiercely that even the blade was shaking.

The Conqueror tilted his head “what’s wrong? Can’t you do it?” he patronized

SkekGra stepped forward, the blade was now poking him in the stomach, it was so sharp it cut him like a knife through warm butter, his skin sliced open like a zipper.

UrGoh flinched at the pain and dropped the blade as he grabbed his stomach.

“Pathetic” SkekGra sounded disappointed, like he had actually wanted to die just then.

“Don’t bother me until you are ready to finally step up" He leaned down to retrieve his blade, then turned his back to UrGoh, showing no fear or respect for the other as he went back to tormenting and maiming Thras creatures.

UrGoh stared hopelessly at the floor as he dejectedly walked away. He wasn’t going to wander anymore. He would stay with the other UrRu in hidding, too weak to end Thras suffering, and undeserving of anything Thra had to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Canon Typical violence, Gross descriptions of infections and wounds.

No matter how far UrGoh got from the war zone he still felt the fires of guilt that engulfed him. The distance didn’t change what he had seen, what he had done, and the horrors he allowed to continue.

He wished he had stayed in seclusion, he knew now why the mystics never traveled much, they all knew they were a burden on Thra, a blight that did not deserve to experience all of Thras many wonders. Not when they allowed this suffering to continue.

UrGoh could walk for days without noticing an ounce of discomfort, but since his run in with The Conqueror his feet had gotten sore, he just felt so old and tired. He wondered if this was how all the Urru felt, like the weight of their darker halves crimes were on their shoulders.

His knees suddenly buckled in pain, be felt large teeth sink into his ankle, at first he thought SkekGra had been injured (as he deserved!) But upon further examination he noticed he had stepped into a cruel trap that was laid out on the forest floor and hidden under a pile of leaves.

The teeth of the trap were large, razor sharp and steel. It cut and hooked into his flesh, trapping him into place. He felt trails of blood river from his wounds.

He clenched his teeth together, bringing his hands to the traps mechanisms in an attempt to pry them open. But this trap wasn’t that of Podlings or Gelfing, it wasn’t built with escape in mind. It was a Skeksis trap.

UrGoh pried at the traps teeth, but only managed to relieve the bone crushing pressure for a moment before his grip gave and the trap clamped down harder.

He yelped from the pain, then desperately pulled at it again, this time unable to relive the pressure even for a moment. It was locked in its place, it would not open, not for him.

UrGoh groaned as he tried to sit in a more comfortable position, trying to relax his leg on the floor to avoid any unnecessary tugging.

He looked at his surroundings, finding a few sticks, he used these as leverage when trying to pry the traps mouth a gap, just enough to save his foot.

Stick after stick, no matter their thickness and length they snapped before releasing UrGoh from his predicament.

It was beginning to get late, the three brothers were moving so the sisters could take their place guarding the sky.

As the sun’s went to sleep so too did UrGoh feel the need to rest. His head was feeling light and floaty, like it was no longer attached to his neck and no longer registered the pain in his foot. He shut his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

-

UrGoh was awoken to a horrid spasm of pain in his leg. He jolted awake, finding himself cooking in the blazing suns. The three brothers were high ahead, it was late afternoon already, how long had he been asleep for?! Much too long, he could tell from the blisters that formed on his skin.

He tried to move away from the sun, feeling anguish as his foot throbbed in protest to any sort of pressure placed upon it.

UrGoh looked towards his leg, his ankle that had been ensnared was swollen, the teeth puncture wounds oozed blood and a very sickly coloured pus.

UrGoh bites down on his lip, squeezing his eyes shut tight, unable to keep them open while he gently maneuvers himself to lay on his side. He did his best to keep his foot from any irritation, but it seemed that any way he laid down would send shots of agony through him.

He knew this was serious, he never should have slept in such a state. He looked around himself desperately, no sticks were in arms reach but the smooth surface of a rock stuck out from the ground.

While his fingers were round and his nails were dull he managed to dig into the hard dirt floor with blunt force.

Once he has the rock in hand he smashed it against the chain of the trap. He bashed it with whatever might he had left, he smashed it again and again, desperately until he was sweating and his breath was heavy.

He relaxed again, laying in the dirt, staring up at the treetops dejectedly.

-

His voice was horse, he had been calling for help for hours now. It hadn’t rained in the two days he has been trapped here, his throat was so dry that it burned to breath and his stomach was doing flips and squeezed hungrily.

His wound had become infected and smelled rancid, the veins in his foot were visible under the sickly pale skin, his foot was cold and numb, he could barely move it

He couldn’t yell anymore, no sound came out when he opened his mouth to scream. His whole body shook weakly, he couldn’t even lift himself up if he wanted.

When he closed his eyes he saw himself running through the trees again, his soul free, it was calming to watch but he felt anything but calm. He did not want to die!

His eyes were wet, if he fell asleep now he might never wake up again, but he was too weak to fight the fatigue.

UrVa…UrSu… He missed all his friends, whom would be waiting for him, wondering if he would ever return again. Would they ever even find out that he had died?

His heart was aching as he lay his chin on the ground, still watching himself running through the.. familiar woods.

His face crunches when he suddenly saw himself.. laying there, trapped in place. Curiously he built the energy to open his eyes.

He looked upon a large figure that towered over him, the sunlight blinded his view. Who was this. Some sort of God here to answer his call?

“YOU!” The beings voice was so full of malice and disgust that UrGoh knew immediately this was no merciful being here to take him to his next life.

UrGoh felt the hair on his head yanked, pulling his chin off the dirt floor until he was looking directly into The Conquerors firey eyes. Briefly he noticed what a warm and inviting colour they were.. or maybe he was just so deliriously happy to see anyone at all that his mind was romanticizing the others features.

“You would just lay here and let us die?!” The Conqueror barked as he pulled his fist back, bringing it down to collide with the others nose.

UrGoh felt the pained impact, he was dropped immediately as SkekGra stammered back with an annoyed gripe as he too felt the pain of his punch. He held his own sore nose, wiping the small trace of blood he had lost. “ugh.. damn.. worth it” UrGoh heard the other sputter as he regained his bearings.

Instead of giving a long lecture full of insults and ridicule SkekGra focused on the most pressing matter at hand, the trap his counterpart was stuck in.

SkekGra got to his knees and began to examine the trap. UrGoh watched him, curious but terrified. He noticed the Conquerors robe lift slightly, showing him a disgustingly infected ankle and foot.

How was he still walking on it.. every pulse of pain he felt was just another of SkekGras steps.

UrGoh began to think.. he really was a weakling. He had given up, his body completely submissive to the pain. But here was SkekGra, acting as if he couldn’t feel a thing.

UrGoh heard a click, and felt a brief overload of pain as SkekGra pried the teeth from his ankle. The dried blood that had fused to the teeth crumbled around the wound, causing fresh blood to seep out of it again. Then there was some relief as the pressure deminished.

“how did you..” UrGoh had done everything to try and open the stupid trap

“Its one of The Hunter’s traps. I know it well” SkekGra explained as he nonchalantly put his arms around UrGohs neck.

The mystic froze up, briefly wondering if this was a hug?

As SkekGra leaned back he snapped a collar into place around his mystics neck. UrGohs eyes went wide.

“What is this?” UrGohs hand came up to the lock, pulling at it

“you don’t think I would just let you go after you almost killed us” he hooked a chain to the collar, then stood up. “you are too much of a burden to let your wondering continue”

“I refuse, I will not live with a Skeksis!” UrGoh tugged weakly on his chain

“… of course not! A Skeksis would never demean itself by living with an Urru! You will live under us! In a dark lonely cellar! Where you will be far from any harm and fed just enough to keep me alive and well” SkekGra explained, it sounded like horror to UrGoh

“Ill bite off my tongue!” he threatened

“look at you! Then look at me. Any pain you can withstand I can withstand ten fold! You will never have the strength required to bite off your tongue, but if you don’t shut up I might save you the trouble of trying and do it for us” SkekGra hissed.

Maybe the Skeksis was right, UrGoh was not as strong as him. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try. With a thump UrGoh laid on the floor like a corpse.

“get up!” the Skeksis squeaked in annoyance.

“you’re so strong and I am weak. I cannot stand the pain of walking. You will have to carry me there”

The Conqueror looked ready to kill him, his frown was long, his eyes full of blood lust. “I will!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase it wasn't clear enough UrGoh was trapped in what was essentially a Skeksis bear trap with no release on it.
> 
> Also UrGoh was seeing through SkekGras eyes when he was thinking about death.


	3. Chapter 3

UrGoh had to admit he wasn’t expecting them to get this far. There was a very wide, clean trail in the dirt as UrGohs body was dragged along fo make the path.

SkekGra really seemed to be struggling as he yanked the chain over his shoulder, and dug his uninjured foot into the ground as he pulled.

By the time they made it to a stream the suns were beginning set again. It had been a long day of being dragged, UrGohs neck was beginning to ache from the collar, so he reasoned SkekGras neck must have been sore too. It was a relief when SkekGra stopped, though he didn’t appreciate being tied down to a tree like a tame Fizzgig

“Release me, I can gather herbs to treat our wounds”

SkekGra shook his head “I cant trust you not to wander off. You’re leash is long enough to reach the river. Drink, our throat is sore" SkekGra was sniffing the air as he sais

“We have to treat our wound, its infected" UrGoh tried to make sure his intentions were clear

“SkekLach will share their ointments with us when we get back to the castle" SkekGra looked annoyed, trying to focus on whatever his nose was picking up.

“The castle is many cycles away, Even if we made it in time the Skeksis only form of medicine is amputation” UrGoh argued calmly

“If you would walk we could get there sooner!“ SkekGra growled

“you want me to walk into my eternal cage? I wont do it.”

“Then accept the consequences!! You’ll be easier to cage without a leg!” he snapped, mystics could bitch all day but made no attempt at doing anything helpful.

His neck sprung up suddenly, pupils going wide with intensity. He lowered himself to all fours, then leapt into the depth of the forest without making a sound.

UrGoh sighed. Despite his objections to their current predicament he should make the most of this peaceful alone time. He used his second set of arms as legs, keeping his wounded foot lifted off the ground, although he occasionally felt the pain that came from SkekGra standing on it.

He limped towards the water. He could see the rocks at the bottom of the river, so it was clean at least. He leaned forward, dipping his muzzle into the waters path and gulping down an abundance. It felt so nice and soothing going down his throat, he didn’t stop drinking until he felt like a water balloon.

He was sure SkekGra would be pleased that his throat was no longer sore. He sat along the edge of the river, putting his injured foot into the water, there were strikes of red flowing down the stream as the dried blood and dirt rinsed off with the water.

It may have been inconvenient to SkekGra to be treating his wound now, but that idea made UrGoh happy. So he treated his foot with what he could find around him. There wasn’t much that could be used as ointment or disinfectant, but at least he could clean the dirt and built up pus from the sight of his wound.

SkekGra might not see the immediate need for taking care of his wound, but UrGoh wasn’t going to let the infection fester any longer. He took his time to tend to it the best he could, using some cleaned blades if grass to bandage himself up.

Now he just needed to convince SkekGra to deal with his own wound before it gets any worse.

-

UrGoh was sitting by a self made fire as SkekGra returned. He looked like a horror show, blood was covering his face and splattered on every but of him. He dragged the large corpse of an animal behind him, it was so mangled UrGoh found it hard to identify, but the long legs told him it was a Land Strider.

Poor thing, UrGoh though as it was pushed up beside him.

“Eat” Skekgra ordered

“…what?” UrGoh looked disgusted

SkekGra already had his mouth full of flesh as he tore into the beast he had caught. “Eat it. You’re hungry”

“I can’t eat this” UrGoh refused

SkekGra glared “what do you eat?”

“Seeds, berries, greens"

“…then why are you hungry, this forest is full of leaves” SkekGra groaned.

“I cant just eat a leaf" UrGoh felt very tired trying to explain this.

“I saw berries not far from here..” SkekGra stood up, not being careful enough he put his weight on his injured foot, suddenly groaning and collapsing back to the floor, putting his foot out and away from pressure.

UrGoh also whined when SkekGra caused them pain. Instinctually he put his hands very gently on his own leg, hoping to sooth it.

“I will get them soon..” SkekGra huffed, trying to erase the pained look on his face.

“you should wrap your wound” UrGoh urged

“I will get to it” SkekGra opened his maw and bite down again into the hard flesh of the Landstrider. He shook his head erratically until the hunk of meat ripped from the beast. He tilted his head up and chewed eagerly, the blood dripped down his mouth and neck, getting soaked up in his fur.

UrGoh turned away, he didn’t want to watch this. He curled his tail around himself, resting his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
